Kimi watashi go natsukashi
by letgo
Summary: FinishedThe sequel to Nagataka, and takes place during Christmas vacation. Kagome's at her father's, learning there's more to her stepmother than meets the eye, Sango's dealing with family, and Inu Yasha is finishing out more about the town he thought h
1. Default Chapter

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

Chapter 1

Kagome sat on her bed, just two days away from leaving to see her father. She still couldn't believe her mother had said yes, but she had. Looking around, she realized she had yet to pack. Getting down her suitcase, she opened it up and began pulling things out of her dresser and closet. Just as she was about to close it, her phone rang.

"Hello, Kagome here," she said.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku's voice said to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Inu Yasha and I are chilling and we were wondering if you'd like to come over and hang with us. Sango's on her way over," Miroku informed the teen girl.

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit," Kagome told her friend. She hung up the phone and made sure her cell phone was fully charged before heading out.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Her mother's sharp voice said from behind her. She turned around.

"Miroku invited me over to his house for a little bit," Kagome told her mother.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Replied her ever suspicious mother.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"Then why are you still here?" Her mother asked. Kagome blinked, it taking her a few moments to realize what her mother said. Kagome gave her mother a hug, and walked outside to her car. As she drove her car to her friend's house, she kind of let her mind wander. Soon though, she arrived at the home of the Botan's and Inu Yasha Akemi. She went up to the door and knocked on it, and it opened almost immediately. Inside, several people she knew and considered friends were inside.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, since today is the last day all of us will be here, we thought we'd throw a little party," Miroku told her. 'That's right, we're all going away. Me to see my dad, Sango and her family to Florida, Miroku to New York City and Inu Yasha's going to stay with his brother,' she thought to her self. Just then someone clearing their throat made Kagome jump. Turning to see who it was, she found Naraku.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged and she left it at that. All to soon, it was time for them to go home.

"See ya tomorrow you guys!" Sango yelled out as she and Naraku slid into Naraku's car. Kagome did the same, though she stayed and hugged the two guys good bye as well. 'Well, tomorrow we're exchanging presents, so I better wrap them tonight,' she thought to herself. Walking up to her room, she saw her room unorganized, everything left the way it was when she left. With a sigh, she brushed everything off her bed and fell asleep, suddenly to tired to do anything.

When she woke up the next morning, she glanced at her alarm clock adn her eyes shot open. She was supposed to meet her friends at Tony's in an hour, and she still hadn't wrapped their presents. Quickly changing into new clothes, she hurriedly wrapped the presents she got for her three friends.

"Later mom! I'll be back in a few hours!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the house, presents in hand. Putting them all on the seat next to her, she drove to the pizza place with many minutes to spare. Getting a booth for them to share, she sat down. Soon, Sango arrived and the two girls chatted until the guys arrived a few minutes later. Inu Yasha went up to order them a pizza, him knowing everybody there and all, so he could get the other workers to hurry up a little on their pizza. He was back in a few minutes with their pizza, a pepperoni, mushroom, and extra cheese pizza. Within what seemed minutes, the pizza was gone. After that, the foursome left, and headed out to their cars, grabbing the presents they had for the others. Deciding to meet up at Miroku adn Inu Yasha's house, the teens soon found them inside, accepting hot chocolate from Haru, Miroku's mother, who insisted they call her by her first name.

"Here you go Sango," Miroku said, handing a present to the girl. She opened it, and out fell a small book. Looking at it, she realized it was a diary, something she had always wanted. She gave a squeal and handed Kagome a present. Kagome opened the present from Sango, and found that it was a sweater she'd been wanting for a while. Taking a present, she handed it to Inu Yasha. She smiled and hoped he'd like it. It was a photo album of pictures of them and their friends.

He smiled, then handed a present to Miroku. It was a gift certificate for guitar lessons, something Miroku had been wanting. Miroku then handed Kagome a present. She opened it and found a copy of her favorite book. Kagome then handed Sango her present, which was a shirt that said, "Don't hate me 'cuz I'm the cute one." Sango laughed and handed Inu Yasha his present, a sweatshirt that said, "Heaven forbid if I were to get angry." They laughed again. Handing Kagome her present, she opened it to reveal a small chain necklace with a Yin/ Yang pendant. Sango handed Miroku his present, and Inu Yasha handed Sango her present, and Kagome handed Miroku his present as well.

"Good-bye!" Sango yelled out half an hour later.

"See you tomorrow, right?" Kagome yelled out.

"Yep!" Was Sango's answer as she got into Naraku's car. Kagome left a few moments later.

"I'm back!" She yelled when she got home. "Hello, anyone home?" She asked, hearing an empty house. She shrugged, guessing her family had probably went to the store or something, and headed up to her room to finish packing. They came back a little later, and her guess was right. That night, her family exchanged presents with each other and she went to bed, content.

A/N: Yo, what's up? I know that I said I'd work on Humans before this, but I couldn't help myself. I am also thinking of making this into a, dare I say it, trilogy. But, you ask, this is just the first chapter. Yes, I know that, but, I've got an idea for what happens when Kagome comes home and why her mom was so outta whack at the end of Nagataka. Plus, I have a feeling something's gonna happen in this story to stir things up between Kagome and Inu Yasha.

Hey, does anyone know how many strikes you get before they take away your account? I've just had my second strike and I'm wondering. I've got a petion against this crime if you want to sign just leave your email address in your review. Believe me, the more who sign it, the better.

Also, on a happy note, I read The Giver during my little vacation adn wrote out my report on it, so all my homework's done, which means I can concentrate on my fics again. But, Band Camp is the first two weeks of August for three hours a night, and I start school the third week, so, I'm still waiting for my vacation to start.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic you see in the show. SO there, can't sue me now!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

Chapter 2

Kagome's alarm clock went off and she snapped awake. It was the day she would leave for her father's. The man she hadn't seen since the night before her 10th birthday. It would be the understatement of the year to say she wasn't nervous. Quickly taking a shower and putting on a dress, she loaded her two suitcases and one backpack into her mother's car. Yes, her family was taking her and seeing her off. All to soon, it was time to leave.

After three hours at the airport, two and a half of which she went threw security, it was time to board her plane.

"Hiragashi Kagome, flight 98, seat B4," the woman at the ticket counter said, handing Kagome back her ticket and telling her where to go. Kagome rushed, for they were boarding for her flight at that time. She sat down in her seat, a window seat and sighed. A guy about her age sat down next to her, and another guy joined him.

"Hey, I'm Louis and this is Jerk face," the guy next to her introduced themselves to her. The guy on the edge, Jerk face, looked like he was going to kill Louis.

"My name's actually Chad," he told her.

"Well, Louis, Chad, I'm Kagome," she told them.

"Where you going?" Asked Louis.

"I'm going to see my dad," she told them.

"Really, cool. We're going back home to Chi town," Chad told her.

"Yes, though we may not look it, we're twins," Louis explained to her.

"That's cool, and what the heck is Chi Town?" Kagome asked, feeling stupid.

"Chicago, the best city in the world," both guys said at once.

"Oh, this is my first time going anywhere out of my county," Kagome told them. "I'm really nervous, I haven't seen my father in over seven years."

"Okay, why haven't you seen him in such a long time?" Chad asked.

"He left my mother," she replied, face looking out the window. "Say, why are you guys here anyways? If your from Chicago, why aren't you there?"

"College," both said simultaneously.

"Do you go to the same school?" She wondered.

"No, mines about an hours drive away from jerk face's," Louis told her. Just then, the attendants went through the whole emergency routine adn safety procedures. For the rest of the trip, she talked to Louis and Chad.

"Kagome Hiragashi!" A man's voice yelled out, joining the others. He was waiting for his daughter. "Kagome!" He yelled, seeing her. She rushed over to him, leaving the two young men she'd been talking to behind.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Kagome, you've grown so much," he told her as they hugged.

"You've changed too," she told him. They walked over to get her luggage and instead of heading outside like she expected, he headed to a different part of the airport. He stopped adn they got on a train.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's the South Shore train adn it'll take us to where I live," he explained.

"I thought you lived in Chicago," she told him.

"Nope," he answered. She shrugged, then looked out the window and saw the Indiana country side for two hours. "Well, here we are, South Bend," her father told her when the train stopped for a final time. They got off and he took her to a small brown car. He then drove through a place that Kagome found scary. All sorts of things that shouldn't have been were going on in daylight. She couldn't believe the amount of crimes she saw in the fifteen minutes or so she was in the city.

Finally, to her relief, her father drove out of the city and into the countryside. He drove for half an hour or so, then announced as he pulled up in front of a house that they were home.

"Hi, I'm Cathy," a woman introduced herself to Kagome. "I'm the woman who's marrying your father."

A/N: Hello, this is RGC, or Revenge Girl Cece. You see, I have taken over this A/N because I'm bored.

I am the beta of your authoress, and as you can tell, I don't do a very good job of it. Yes, I do have my own account, but I don't have anything up because the stuff I write sucks, but then again, AJ feels the same about her stuff, and she loves my work. Oh well, who knows when I'll get something up. South Bend is not full of crime, but a friend of AJ's a mine thinks so

By the way, fir those who don't know, Chi Town is pronounced Shy Town. That's whatever almost everyone of our friends call it and that's what a lot of people in the boring town AJ and I live in call it. Oh, and just so you know, the town this is set in will be the town AJ lives in.

Maybe it's because we both have lived in SB before. Oh, and the South Shore is a real train that connects Chicago to South Bend.

I do not own any one or thing, and I don't care!

Peace, RGC out.


	3. CHapter 3

****

Kimi watashi go natsukashi.

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed and sat down on the bed in "her room" at her father's. And Cathy's. 'I so do not like that woman,' Kagome thought as she got up and looked around the room. It was about the size of her room at home and was probably the largest room in the duplex her father lived in. Cathy and her father had a room downstairs, next to the living room. Opening her suitcase, she started putting things away, trying to make the room seem more like home. With a sigh, the teen girl walked out of the room, passing a tiny room that had a computer desk and other items making a small study, then going downstairs. She landed at the bottom of the slightly uneven stairs adn was in the living room. Her father's room had the door closed and she found her father and Cathy snuggled up on the couch in the living room. She took one look at them and felt a pang of anger hit her. She had not liked Cathy one bit, not since she'd introduced herself earlier that day.

"Hey Kagome, want to watch a movie with us?" Her father asked. She sighed and thought, 'No, not really. Oh adn I hate the bimbo clinging on the you.' But he told her father was, "Sure, I'd love to." Sitting down on the other side of her father, she watched the movie Cathy picked out, _Titanic_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha sighed. Miroku had left earlier that day and Sango the day before. Kagome had left two days ago and it was hard for him to deal with not having his friends about and near him. He wasn't going to Sesshoumaru's, something having caused his brother to go to Los Angeles for something. So, he was all alone. Turning on the television, a plasma, the Botan's being quite well off and able to afford such things, and started flipping through the channels. Finally settling on an old movie, he tuned in to watch it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat in teh backseat of her father's car. Kohaku was next to her while Naraku drove, letting their father take a rest. They were visiting Nana, Sango's grandmother who lived three days drive away. It was their tradition to visit her every year. This year and the last though they'd been able to make it in half the time, Naraku and Sango helping with the driving.

Her father and Kohaku were snoring; Naraku was driving; Sango couldn't sleep. She'd been having problems sleeping as of late and had no idea why. Sighing, she put in her Evanescence cd and looked out the window. She began mouthing the words to Everybody's Fool, which she put on repeat. She loved all the songs, but that one fit her mood at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed in relief, the movie over. Her father and Cathy were snuggled on the couch still adn Kagome went up to her room. She soon fell asleep. She woke the next morning, slightly bewildered as to where she was. With a sigh she went downstairs, going to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was dressed for the day, hair slightly damp form her shower. They were still asleep, she went into the kitchen adn made herself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down in the dining room, she looked out the window and saw the neighbors trees. When she was done, she put her bowl in the sink and watched some TV until they came out of their room. Rolling her eyes, she continued to watch the anime she'd found. She didn't really get the show, but it was more interesting to watch than the news.

"Hello sweetie, sleep well?" Her father asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, already wanting to go back home.

"Well, today Cathy and I both have to work, so why don't you take the time to get acquainted with the town. Visit some of the places," her father told her. She sighed and nodded her head. Soon they left, leaving Kagome in the house alone. She put on her coat, hat and gloves and walked outside, hoping to go home. Across the street and a little to the right, was a building. Walking towards it, she saw that it was the post office. But, as she walked along the sidewalk, she noticed some people her age walking into a building nearby. With a shrug, she headed inside and found that it was a bowling alley. Not having anything better to do, she sat down at one of the tables after buying a drink and putting in a quarter, picking out two songs she liked form the selection of the two hundred or so songs.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" A girl asked. Kagome looked at her, and found that with teh girl were two more girls.

"Sure," she shrugged, and the three sat down with her.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl, who had red hair.

"Kagome, what about you?" Our girl asked.

"Melissa, and she's Kaytee, and that's Alysia," Melissa, the red haired one told her. Alysia had glasses and Kaytee didn't, so it was easy to remember who was who.

"Are you new to town or something?" Kaytee blurted out. Kagome could see the one called Alysia roll her eyes and could almost hear the girl thinking, 'Duh, of course she's new. This is a small town, don't you think you would have remembered seeing her around before?' But she didn't, and Kagome replied, "I'm visiting my dad."

"Really, that's cool," Melissa commented. Just then, some guys walked in and Melissa called them over. Soon, Kagome found herself at a crowded table. Luckily, the guys went over to the same counter where Kagome had gotten her drink and were soon bowling in the empty lane in front of the girls.

"Your boyfriends?" Kagome asked, pointing to them.

"No, friends of ours," Alysia spoke up for the first time. She looked at her watch and said she had to go, something about going to visit her cousins. Soon, Kagome's new friends were bowling with the guys and she was sitting alone again, still drinking her pop and listening to the jukebox which had yet to play either of her songs. After half an hour, her songs came on and she left.

A/N: Well, I dunno if anyone guessed or not, but this town Kagome's in is based after my own that I live in. I will not add anything or take away anything from it. I'll leave it the way it is. It'll be fun "showing" you guys around my town, I can see that already. The house Kagome's dad has is based on my friend Melissa's, which I know very well. Yes, my friends adn I made a cameo in the story, something I was debating whether or not to do, but it just didn't seem right if I didn't add the real people.

I'm sorry that Cece took over the last A/N, but what could I do? She lives in Niles by the way and her real name's Crystal. I was also thinking of using my house for Kagome's, but as you can see, I clearly didn't. Oh, and the jukebox has a poor music selection, but I still go there to listen to it.

Next chapter: Kagome meets a guy,(fictional) adn becomes fast friends with him, Sango arrives at her Nana's, Inu Yasha does something (not sure of it yet, adn the group get's an email from Miroku, who will not show up until the end of the story, or the next. I am getting a feeling that this will turn into a saga. There will be sequel to this, I can tell you that much.

I do not own any person/ place/ or thing from the Inu Yasha anime, nor the people and places of New Carlisle, Indiana.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

Chapter 4

Kagome went back to her father's and having nothing better to do, she looked at the games on the computer. Finding none she liked, Kagome logged online, hoping that maybe Inu Yasha or Miroku would be on. Going to her inbox, she found she had received several messages, mostly junk, but a few from people she knew. Going in her room, she grabbed a cd, popping it into the computer so she could listen to it while she read and replied to her emails. She fixed it so that track three would play over and over, then went back to her email.

"_Take me away, take me far away from here, I will run, with you. Don't be afraid, navigate and I will steer into the sun, we will run," _Kagome sang along with the chorus of the song. Seeing one form Miroku, she clicked on it, only to see:

Hey guys, you having fun? I am, kinda. Really, it's boring. The only people my age are two years younger than me, and they seem to hate me for some reason. Plus, they're snobs, both of them. One's a chick, the other's her twin bro. Inu Yasha, you should've come with us. It would have been so much better if you had. Well, gotta go, my mom's calling for me, so see ya in two weeks! -Love, Miroku (for the girls) and later Inu Yasha (for Inu Yasha)

Kagome had to give a little laugh at how Miroku had ended the email and typed back, writing:

Hey Miroku, sorry to hear that. Well, my dad and his fiance, Cathy took off for the day, leaving me alone in their part of the duplex they live in. It is so boring here, plus he lives in this tiny town. I did meet some girls though. Well, hope things get better for you. -Love Kagome (for Miroku)

Sitting back in the chair, she went back to her inbox. There was a message form Sota and she checked it out.

Hey sis, how's thing with dad? Is he nice? Is the lady he's getting married to evil? Is she gonna be like a wicked stepmother to us? I wish I could have gone. Sota

Kagome sighed and typed back:

Hey kiddo, things are fine with dad, who's nice, and his fiance's name is Cathy. She's nice, but in the sugary sweet, makes your teeth rotten nice, and I don't like her. They took off for work today, so I'm alone, and I am missing you guys so much. -Hugs and kisses, Kagome

She sent it and seeing no more messages in her inbox from important people, logged out. having nothing better to do, she started to surf the net.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was driving, her family asleep. They were supposed to arrive at Nana's in a few hours and she pulled into a rest stop, needing to stretch her legs. She came back to the car a few minutes later, her family still asleep. Turning on the radio so that it played softly, just enough that she could hear, but not enough that it woke the others, she put the van in reverse, pulling out of the lot, and then shifting to drive, leaving the rest stop, getting ready to drive until the next rest stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four hours later, adn Kagome had long ago logged off, now choosing to watch TV, waiting for something exciting to happen. Her father and Cathy both came hour within the next hour, adn soon, the two were in an animate discussion, of which made Kagome feel like an outcast.

"Kagome, what do you want for dinner?" Cathy asked.

"I don't care," she shrugged.

"How about we go to this great little restaurant I know of?" Yasuo Hiragashi asked.

"Sure," both women said at the same time.

"Great, come on," he told them, taking them outside and out to his car. Cathy slid in with a smirk next to her father, adn Kagome sat in the back. Looking out the window, she watched as they went from country to city.

"Where are we at?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Mishawaka," Cathy told her. Soon, they pulled up in front of a place called Ryan's and headed inside to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha was bored and headed out to Tony's planning on hanging out there until it was time to work. When he got there, he was soon taking over someone else's shift, the girl was having a family emergency. her father had had a heart attack, and just as he was getting there, she found out. Taking a break, he headed out to the back alley, outside of the stuffy kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked the girl sitting on the ground. She looked up and he found that it was Kagome's old friend, Yuka.

"No, everything's wrong," she sniffled.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," he told her, not really thinking as he said the old children's pledge. She gave a weak smile and sighed.

"My boyfriend, he gave me some, some drugs, a few months ago, and now," she didn't go on to say, but Inu Yasha already guessed the answer.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked. Yuka nodded, and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"For being so mean to you in the past," she told him.

"Listen, why don't you come in, out of the cold," he suggested. She nodded, adn he lead her in through the kitchen, towards where the booths were. A little later, he came over, sitting down a slice of pizza and a pop, sitting down across from her, letting her confide in him.

"Thank you," she told him later, when she left to go home and tell her parents.

"It was no problem," he assured her. "You can talk to me anytime, always an ear open to anyone." She smiled and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome plopped down on the bed, glad to be back. Dinner had not been fun, adn Kagome was sure it was colder here than it was back home. She felt like the cold was sapping away all her energy. Awaking the next morning to voices, she stumbled downstairs, the voices gone. On the table was a note from her father, telling her that he would be away that day adn Cathy was gone for a few hours that morning. Heaving a sigh, she dressed, heading outside, seeing if there was something for her to do. Finding a park, she sat down, watching kids throw snowballs at each other.

__

Plop. One had hit the back of her head. Whipping around, she looked to see who had thrown it.

"Sorry!" A guy about her age called as he walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. She then threw the snowball she'd made at him. It hit the poor guy right smack dab in the face.

"What's your name?" He asked, wiping snow from his face.

"Kagome, what's yours?" She asked, feeling about ready to giggle.

"Jason," he replied. he then threw one at her, adn soon, the two were in a snow ball war.

"That was fun," she sighed an hour later.

"Yeah it was," Jason told her. He then noticed her shivering. With a laugh he asked her if she like to come with him.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do," she told him. He grinned, then grabbed her arm, drawing her towards a blue two story building. He walked in, adn Kagome followed, realizing that the place was a bakery. Jason walked up to the counter, and asked her if she wanted anything. Kagome told him that she didn't have any money to pay him back, but he told her it was his treat. Soon, the two were sitting at a small table, each holding a hot drink and a donut, swapping stories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her father pulled into Nana's driveway. The three Tama children and their father grabbed their suitcases and headed up to the house. Sango knocked, adn a cousin of theirs let them in. Sango's Nana lived in a large, three story house with her aunt Amelia and uncle Toya, along with their three kids, Sakura, Keisuke, adn Keitaro. Sakura was their four year old daughter, adn Keisuke and Keitaro were their twin two year old sons. During the winter holiday though, almost the entire Tama family migrated to Nana's house.

"Hey Koji," Naraku greeted the cousin that let them in. Koji was a year older than Naraku and Sango. Koji showed them where they would sleep. Naraku would share a room with Koji, Shiro who was two years older than Koji, adn Damien, Shiro's younger half brother by a year.

Sango ended up with Koji's sisters Ruri (two years older than her) and Moriyo (a month younger than Sango), along with their cousin Usagi, who was four months older than Sango. Kohaku was across the hall from Sango, between the stairs and Naraku's room, sharing it with two cousin, George and Carlos. George was a year younger than Kohaku, while Carlos, mother Juanita and father Toshiro, and the same age as Kohaku, only two days older.

Sango sighed as she put her things away in her drawer of the dresser the four girls had to share, half of the stuff still in her suitcase, under her bunk, Usagi having already taken the top. Her family wasn't the last to arrive, but they definitely weren't the first either. Moriyo and Sango headed downstairs, having very similar interests being the same age, and were joined by Naraku and Damien in a few moments. The group headed downstairs, to the living room, finding relatives galore.

A/N: Well, I've definitely got back in my groove. Don't expect chapters this long all the time, and Sango's family is bigger than what you've seen so far. I am keeping everything the same in my town and the area Kagome's in. All the cousins that Sango has are made up, yes I took a few names from some animes and mangas, but not many.

I don't own anything but the cousins and Jason, so there. No suing me now!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

Chapter 5

Sango sighed adn sat down on the couch next to her uncle Toya. Almost immediately, Sakura was sitting in Sango's lap, informing her of what had happened since the last Christmas. Just then, Aunt Shoga walked in carrying her daughter's newborn, also named Shoga in honor of her grandmother. Soon, all the adults, well, mostly women, and the teen girls flocked around the newborn while the guys wondered why. Sango, with Sakura still sitting on her lap, stayed on teh couch and heard her twin tell the guys he was hanging with, Koji, Shiro, Damien, and Yasuo who was a few months younger than Koji that he didn't get why al the girls liked babies. Sango had to smirk and she turned around and said, "It's a girl thing." She could hear her cousins snickering, and Sakura laughed, and teh two went over to Grandmother Shoga.

"Sango, you've grown so much," the elderly woman said. Just then Nana, Grandmother Shoga's sister adn Sango's real grandmother came in, bringing with her a hat. Everyone knew what this meant. Slips of paper adn pens were passed around the room adn put in the hat. Only the little children, ages 7 and under were not included in this. Then Uncle Toya shook the hat and everybody who put a paper slip in lined up. It took several minutes for Sango to be at the front and take her slip. She reached in and pulled out: Kage.

Kage was a third cousin of Sango's, just a year older, adn there was some talk of arranging a marriage for the two, when she was twenty, and he twenty one. So far she hadn't heard of talk for a few years. She truly didn't want to marry him. She sighed and went upstairs, trying to think of things she could give him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha sighed, he was done with work that night and headed to the empty house he was staying in. When he got there, he looked at the clocked and went online, checking his inbox. Clicking on the one from Miroku, he read it and responded:

Hey man, not much is happening back home. Well, other than some arguments, but that's the norm. Call sometime, relieve me of my boredom. -Inu Yasha Akemi, houseguest.

He sent the message and logged off, opting to take a shower and go to bed early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, having had fun that day. Getting up when she heard the door open downstairs, she found Cathy was home.

"Oh, Kagome!" Called the woman. She went downstairs and found Cathy sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"What?" Asked Kagome.

"Come here and sit down," the woman invited, patting the place next to her. Kagome shrugged and sat down. "Here try a puff," the woman handed Kagome her cigarette.

"No thanks ma'am," Kagome politely refused.

"I didn't say you had a choice little girl," the woman snarled, forced it into Kagome's mouth. Kagome tried to struggle against the older woman, but she wasn't strong enough, and then she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed, and laid staring at the bottom of Usagi's bunk. She had no idea what she'd give Kage.

"Hey girl, why are you so down?" Usagi asked, leaning over the top bunk to look at Sango. "Not real happy with the person you got?" Sango nodded, she'd hoped to get someone else like a girl cousin or one of her brothers. That would have been so much easier. "Well, I guess I can't help you out with that."

Just then Ruri and Hana, another cousin, about Ruri's age walked in, talking about something. They sat on Ruri's bed adn both turned toward Sango and Usagi.

"Guess what we heard the guys say," Ruri started.

"What?" Usagi, Sango and Moriyo, who just walked in said at once.

"They were telling each other who got who," Hana finished.

"And, guess who Kage got!" Ruri went on.

"Who?" The three asked.

"Sango!" The two squealed at once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha sat on the couch and someone knocked on the door. Getting up, he saw that it was Yuka. He opened the door and said, " Hello."

"Hi Inu Yasha," she said shyly.

"Come in, it's cold out," he told her adn she gladly walked in, though not without sparing some glances out the windows and up and down the street. Walking into the kitchen with Yuka following him, Inu Yasha sat down at the island in the middle of the room adn watched as Yuka closed the curtains. "Why are you acting so paranoid?" He asked after a few minutes.

"It's my boyfriend, he's stalking me and he says he's gonna kill me," she confided in Inu Yasha, who was thinking, 'This girl has some bad luck with the guy.'

"Why's he doing that?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sobbed.

A/N: And that's where I'll end the short chapter. Lot's of things going on, right? Oh, and a Miroku email will show up soon. I don't own anything.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up in her own bed, though she felt as though something had changed within her, but she didn't know what. She was also confused as to how she ended up in her bed, but she decided not to press that subject. Something told her she didn't want to know what had happened.

Getting dressed in new clothes, she headed downstairs, not wanting to see Cathy, who Kagome had a sneaky feeling took the thing from Kagome that she was missing. But, nonetheless, the teen went downstairs, only to see her father adn Cathy making out on the couch. Feeling sick to her stomach, Kagome went back upstairs, hoping that everything would just go away. She wanted to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat down, sitting between Naraku and Ruri, and looked at the food on the table. It was an assortment, that was for sure. Every year, Nana, Grandmother Shoga and at least a few of the aunts pitched in to make the "Welcome home feast." Looking at it all, Sango found that it was the same assortment of food. Sushi next to the turkey, onigiri and corn bread together, tortillas, and chicken, some miso soup mixed in, so that the table was covered in food and colors. With having family members of many races adn ethnic backgrounds, it was easy to tell who made what.

After saying prayers of thanks, the cha was passed around so that everyone could have a drink, then commence eating when it reached the person who started it. Taking some of the onigiri and a tortilla, putting an odd assortment of different foods on her plate, Sango soon began to eat, nobody feeling out of place in teh big, happy family.

"So, Sango, what grade are you in?" Asked an aunt.

"My junior year," she replied.

"Imoto," Sango heard her Nana scold her younger sister, Grandmother Shoga.

"Mijo, por favor," Aunt Juanita asked her son.

"No, mamí," her son answered. Sango sighed and got ready for the week and a half she had left in the house. This really wasn't her favorite time of the year. Sure, she loved her family; it was so big, and she had forgotten, as always, how annoying they could be. She was already yearning to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Kagome woke up and left her room, getting ready for a quick shower, then the dress rehearsal for the wedding that afternoon. She couldn't believe she'd slept until 11:30, but she had, though Kagome had a feeling it was her wanting to finish the book she'd started before she left home and finished the night before that did it.

Going upstairs an hour later, after a shower and a quick lunch, she logged online and checked her inbox, already thinking of a message to send to Sota. Seeing some messages from her friends, she clicked on them first. Clicking on Sango's, which was the oldest, she began reading.

__

Hey girl, how are things out there? It's so boring, loud, adn absolutely crazy with my family. I forgot how nuts the make me. I want to go home, what about you? Guess your probably having the time of your life out at you father's, so don't answer that. Something odd happened. To me that is. You know how I was telling you how my family does a Secret Santa for Christmas, well, I pulled Kage, a cousin of mine. And here's the weird part, he pulled my name. Oh, adn did you know our family was talking for years (and mat still be) about arranging a marriage between Kage and me? Well, someone's yelling for me to get off the computer, so I guess I gotta go. Later, Sango

Kagome sighed, glad to hear from her friend. Quickly typing back, she wrote:

__

Hey Sango, sorry to hear that your not having fun, but neither am I. I hate Cathy, my stepmother to be. She's a witch. And, no, I didn't know about your family arranging a marriage between you and your cousin. But isn't that a little odd? Bye, Kagome

Kagome leaned back, clicking on the mail from Miroku. He wrote:

__

Kagome, nice to hear from you. You're the only one emailing me. Glad to hear that things are going okay with you, and those two I told you about before, the snobs, they left and now there's a guy named Terrence who is older adn just a year older than me. He's cool, adn his sister, Nadia, is a real cutie. She's five and she likes to follow us around. Well, I must be off to go and pester the others into writing to me, Miroku.

Kagome giggled a little at Miroku's last comment, writing back with a message of her own.

__

Miroku, so sorry to hear that the snobs left, adn that a nice person like Terrence and his cute sister have graced you with their presence. Sarcastic, in case you didn't get it. Things are actually pretty bad right now and I hate Cathy, the stepmother to be to death. She's wicked and evil. Please, will you deliver me from this place. Sango wrote to me and we both agree, we miss home and want to go back. Oh, adn guess what, you know how her family does a SS, right? Well, she picked her cousin Kage and he picked her, and did you know her family talked about arranging a marriage between teh two in the past? Well, that's about all that's happened with her. She sounds like she really misses us, adn I know I miss home. Well, I've got a message from Inu Yasha I want to check out, but mail me back soon, okay? You're my only link to home. Kagome

She sent it and opened Inu Yasha's message.

__

Ka, She read, instantly on alert. _You remember your old friend, Yuka? _She scowled, Yuka was the one who turned Eri adn Ayumi against her, then went out with Kagome's ex, Hojo, though the two split up almost immediately. Now she was going out with Hiten, a cute guy, though his younger brother, Manten, creeped her out. She read on._ Well, he gave her some drugs a few months ago, and now she's like Kikyo. But he's stalking her and threatening to kill her. She doesn't know why, and neither do I. Can you help? Well, of course you can't, you being halfway across the country. Can you tell me how to help Yuka though? I miss you, Inu._

Kagome was shocked by the way the email had ended, adn the message. He'd clearly encrypted part of it, but she didn't mind. Quickly, she typed back:

__

Inu, how do you know all this? And why don't you go and tell the police for Yuka? And why email me? Why not tell Sango and Miroku, who btw, wants people the email him. I can only suggest things, but I hope they help. Please, mail me back if your on, Ka. I miss you, too.

She sent the email, hoping to hear the familiar ding that alerted her to when she had new mail. Soon enough, she heard it adn opened the new message.

__

I emailed you because you know Yuka better than anyone of us. You were her friend. Yes, we thought of going to the police, but they don't believe anything someone under twenty says. Inu.

She quickly typed back.

__

Unfortunately, you're right about the police, but why not get your father involved. He could help. Really, he could. I know you hate him because he doesn't remember you, but maybe you coming for his help will at least open the doors between you two. Ka

She sent it, adn waiting for her friend to mail her back. He did.

__

Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it. But that's the best we can do to help Yuka at the moment. Inu.

She typed back, unaware someone having slipped into the room.

__

Hai, please, try it. And Inu Yasha, I miss you, and I

Her head slumped against the desk. The person smirked and accidentally, sent teh message. It was Cathy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha sat on the couch of the Botans' house, laptop out, waiting for Kagome's reply. Yuka was sleeping on the other couch. She hadn't dared go home, her parents gone for the night at a party. She was scared to death of Hiten. He heard the soft bells that signaled a new message and quickly opened it.

__

Hai, please try it. And Inu Yasha, I miss you, and I

He felt his heart drop, knowing something bad was happening to Kagome. With lightning speed, he soon sent a message back.

__

Ka, ka, what's wrong, why'd you just cut off? Please, mail me back quickly. Inu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's where this chapter ends. Would you believe I have yet to post the first chapter? Well, I haven't though I plan to do it tonight, right after I post the next chapter of Humans, out of schedule, but who cares. Well, since most the people that read Humans read this, they do. Don't worry, I'll try to finish Humans this year. Which is steadily disappearing. I start Band Camp tomorrow, which is two weeks long and three hours a day in the evening. School starts when Band Camp ends, so my days of writing all day are getting to be at their end.

Well, Nagataka has almost 100 reviews, more than I'd hope any of my stories would get. I'll inform you guys of when it gets to 100.

I don't own anything in this story, okay. Bye until next time.

Wait, there's one more thing I need to tell you guys. CLRGL, a fic that I have co written with Kioko was deleted adn my account on hiatus right after I finished Nagataka, as I think I told you before. Well, last night when I was checking out Dark Jishishku's bio, adn I probably spelt her name wrong, I found out about a group called The Alliance. It's a group of 8 people here on and they report fics. Apparently they've also got a hacker on their side. I have their names, and I'm going to ask them why their doing this, but I'm not going to do anything to get them riled up. I won't give you their names, because you can find them on Rootie Tootie's page, and my own where I posted part of her bio that mentions them. I won't leave , so don't worry about that. But, I do have parts of my fics on other sites, three in fact. Just don't look for them to be updated a lot. I prefer over mediaminer, anime spiral and 

I just think you guys should know this. In fact, I think that they might have been teh ones to get CLRGL deleted, but I'm not sure. And, I'm also going to take a vacation on this fic for a while. No updates until after August 16. I want to take this time and work on a DBZ fic, try to work on Humans and CLRGL. In the meantime, try and check out some of other fics and some of the ones in my favs. I like good fics, not junk. The fics I like must have quality and quantity. If you notice very few fics in there have less than 1000 words. Until later, Alysia.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Kimi watashi ga natsukashi.

__

(I yearn for you.)

Sango sat on the couch, alone. It was late that night and she couldn't sleep. Since everyone was asleep, she was alone in the quiet living room. Getting up, she looked out the window to see the night sky. Closing her eyes, she basked in the moon glow as it filtered through the closed window.

"You know, people are normally asleep at this hour," a male voice said. Sango turned around and saw her cousin, Kage.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, crossly.

"Nothing at all," he replied. He came and stood next to her. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a long while. Finally, he spoke, saying, "They're right though, you are pretty."

"Huh?" Sango asked, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"The guy cousins," Kage responded.

"Oh," Sango replied. She should have guessed that it was the guy cousins.

"Ruri's engaged to get married to Shiro," Kage said.

"Really, who set that pair up?" Asked Sango.

"Shoga," Kage answered. "She sets all the pairs up, Sango," he added. Sango didn't reply. "They're talking about us again."

"Oh," a small voice, Sango's, said.

"Dammit, I wish they'd forget traditions like the inter family marriages," he said, hitting the wall lightly with his clenched fist.

"What, am I not good enough for you or something?" Sango asked, offended by his remark even if she agreed with it.

"No, Sango, your a perfectly nice person, it's just," he broke off, not wanting to hurt his cousin.

"You've got someone else," Sango said aloud. Kage nodded. "Who?" She asked, curious.

"A person back at home," Kage replied.

"Girlfriend?" Sango asked. He didn't reply. " Boyfriend?" She asked, and she knew that it was. Kage didn't reply again, but she could tell. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Riley," was the answer.

"What are you gonna do if they decide that we should marry?" Asked Sango. He sighed and said he didn't know.

"We should be heading back to bed," Kage said after a while.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you in the morning," Sango replied, leaving her cousin alone. He stayed in the living room for a few minutes but followed her and the two split ways to go to their separate rooms.

--------------------------------

Inu Yasha sat at his computer for a good two hours waiting for her reply, but it never came. "Kagome, come on, answer me," he said to himself like a mantra those two hours. Finally, sleep overcame home and he logged off for some shuteye. He felt that something was wrong with Kagome but her didn't know what.

---------------------------------

How right Inu Yasha was about Kagome. Something bad was happening to her, something horrible.

Kagome sat up groggily and wondered where she was. Looking around, she found that she was on the couch in the living room. Then she realized her clothes were gone. And she realized what had happened. She'd been raped, most likely by Cathy, her stepmother to be.

Kagome sat up and sat still. Finally, after what seemed forever, she got up and took a shower. And another, and another. She didn't feel like she could become clean. She felt dirty and that all the soap in the world wouldn't help. She went up to her room and laid on her bed, locking the door. She sobbed into her pillow for over an hour, scared out of her mind. Finally, she wiped her eyes and knew she wasn't helping herself by sobbing. If anything, she felt worse.

"I have to get away," she whispered to herself, voice hoarse and cracking. "I have to," she said, barely able to talk. Locking herself in her closet, hoping that Cathy wouldn't find her there, Kagome fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha was awakened by someone shaking him. It was Yuka.

"What?" He asked crossly.

"My parents should be home by now, so I'm going home," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"'Kay," was what Inu Yasha replied with. Yuka walked out the front door and Inu Yasha was left alone, again. He got on his computer, and checked his email, but no one had sent him anything. He sighed and went to work, hoping that something would take the feeling that something was wrong off of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango turned and twisted, people shouting in her dreams. A tear slipped down her face and she wondered why she was crying. Shapes twisted and reformed. She felt confused and distorted when she woke and wondered why it seemed so real.

Her cousins were waking and doing so very loudly. She wanted so badly to go back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered and looked out the window longingly. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go back home and run around with Sota, talk with Sango, hang out with Inu Yasha, joke with Miroku.

Putting on her coat, she grabbed the envelope and suitcase next to her, and walked outside. Sparing a glance back, she shivered and went on her way.

She was resorting to what many teens did when things got hard and they feared for their safety. She was running away. Or, more precisely, she was running home.

---------------------------------------------

Yasuo yawned and looked over to his new wife, Cathy. They had gotten married the day before and were now about to embark on their honeymoon, bringing his daughter with them.

Checking out the window, he opened the door and grabbed the paper, and walked into the dining room and sat down. He looked at the paper and something white caught his eye. It was a note.

__

To Yasuo,

I am leaving, don't follow me. If you value my safety and life, leave me alone. If you had really been concerned about me, than maybe you should have protected me. Leave Sota alone.

Good bye,

Kagome

A/N: Would you believe that's the end. It's taken me forever to finish, but I did. And yes, there will be at least one more story after this, but I don't know when it will come out.

It will have the journeys' home and Sesshoumaru appears. He is the voice of wisdom for the character's you could say.

Oh, and you should really thank the people that created the awesomely sad episode they have of Wolf's Rain. I can't believe that it's almost over. I'm talking about Cher's death.

And, the last few episodes are supposed to be even sadder.

I own nothing and I don't really care at this moment.


End file.
